Saranghae Hi Ya Ya!
by junnilicious
Summary: Summer! Waktunya untuk bersenang-senang! Yeah! Party lets party its part time/YunJae-YooSu-MinKyu/Warn: Yaoi,Au, gaje/just enjoy, ne! :D


**Saranghae Hi Ya Ya!**

By

**junnilicious**

…

Cast: JYJCYand others  
>Pairing: YunJae-YooSu-MinKyu<br>Rated: T  
>Genre: Romance-friendship-fluff<p>

.

**Current music: Hi Ya Ya by DB5K**

.

**~ooyjoo~**

.**  
><strong>

"… baiklah pertemuan kita hari ini cukup sekian. Selamat menikmati liburan musim panas kalian,"

Seorang wanita paruh baya membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian berlalu dari kelas XII A itu dan sedetik kemudian, teriakan 'HURAYY~' membahana di kelas yang berpenghuni sekitar 35 siswa-siswi DongBang High School.

"KYUHYUN-AAH~ Kembalikan makananku!"

"Kembalikan dulu PSP milikku. Shim Pervert porn Changmin!"

"EU KYANG KYANG KYANG!"

"BERISIK! DUCK BUTT!"

"… nanana… Like a melody and harmony in love~~"

Seorang pria tampan berambut coklat gelap menelungkapkan wajahnya ke meja kayu dekat dengan jendela kelas. Hanya pria itu yang tidak berteriak di ruangan itu, dia memilih diam dan menjauh dari teman-temannya yang mungkin sedang bersenda gurau dengan beberapa teman sebayanya.

"Once I say I love you I think you would be gone, oh baby~" pria bersuara husky masih saja melantunkan beberapa lyric lagu, entah sudah berapa jenis lagu yang sudah ia nyanyikan, yang pasti ia sangat menikmati ketika bibirnya mengeluarkan nada-nada indah yang mampu membuat beberapa yeoja bertekuk lutut padanya.

"… in my arms, in my soul. I want to hold you baby~" mata coklatnya merilik kesana kemari, sampai sebuah sosok menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba saja sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas hingga membentuk sebuah seringai seksi, dengan perlahan ia mendekati sosok yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

"Yo Yunho! Lets try some noise beat!" sapanya pada sosok itu.

"YAH! Park Yoochun!" bentak sosok itu, kaget. Dengan sengit ia melihat pada Yoochun, yang masih saja memamerkan seringai seksi nya. Geez—rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar wajah tampan Yoochun dengan penggaris besi miliknya.

Yoochun tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal pria itu, kemudian ia mengambil duduk di kursi kosong di samping pria itu.

"Waeyo? Kenapa lemas begitu sih hyung? Seperti bukan Jung Yunho saja. C'mon~ ini Summer dan Summer waktunya untuk bersenang-senang!" katanya bersemangat sambil meninju kecil dada Yunho. Sementara Yunho hanya menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya, ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran pria yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya ini.

"Mau Summer, Autumn, Spring atau Winter… aku-tidak-peduli dan—kau~" Yunho menjeda kalimatnya sambil menunjuk Yoochun dengan telunjuknya. "jangan ganggu aku dan cepat pergi dari sini," tambah Yunho acuh.

Yoochun tak mengindahkan usiran Yunho, malah ia semakin merapatkan duduknya di samping Yunho, membuat pria tampan itu mendengus kesal dan kembali memutar bola matanya, karena ia tahu kalau sahabat yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya ini memang sedikit bebal. Jadi ia tak perlu heran lagi.

"Hyung, ikut liburan musim panas dengan ku tidak? Vacation~ Summer~ pantai~ wanita~ bikini~ wohoow~" ujar Yoochun dengan mata berbinar dan menerawang jauh, seolah-olah membayangkan betapa akan indahnya liburan musim panas tahun ini. Oh my, lagipula Yoochun sudah merencanakan jauh-jauh hari planning liburan musim panas kali ini. Rencana sudah matang tinggal pelaksanaannya saja dan sedikit beberapa tambahan; seperti teman perjalanan dan peralatan yang akan ia butuhkan nanti.

Yunho kembali mendengus kesal. Sahabatnya ini sungguh tidak peka, sudah tahu kalau hari ini suasana hati nya sedang suram, kenapa pemuda Park ini masih saja mengganggunya dengan segala macam ucapan konyolnya itu. Huh, liburan, katanya? Pantai, katanya? Wanita, katanya? Dan terakhir, bikini katanyaa? Oh kami-sama, berikanlah Yunho kesabaran yang lebih lagi, karena sesungguhnya sekarang ini Yunho ingin sekali melempar Park Yoochun dari lantai 3 kelasnya ini.

"Hey-hey hyuuung~ ikut ya? ke pantai Bora Bora. Di jamin disana banyak wanita cantik nan sexy tinggal pilih hyung; kau mau original Asian, bule, negro atau suku Indian juga ada, pilih-pilih… pilih-pilih~" kata Yoochun –masih dengan wajah berbinar bahagia– dan meniru gaya pedagang kaki lima di pinggiran sungai Han yang biasanya akan memperjualkan barang dagangannya sambil berteriak 'pilih-pilih 1000 won dapat 2 pilih-pilih' -_-

Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi, sahabatnya ini kelewat cerewet, mengganggu ketenangannya saja. Aish! Dengan kesal Yunho melempar penghapus papan tulis –yang kebetulan ada di mejanya- kearah Yoochun dan mendarat mulus di jidat lebar pria tampan itu.

"AWW!APPO!" ringis Yoochun sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang ia yakin sudah berubah warna menjadi merah atau ungu? Matanya melirik Yunho dengan kilatan listrik 1000 wat yang bisa setiap saat akan menyengat lawannya hingga gosong. Yunho mengacuhkan tatapan sebal Yoochun dan memilih membuka-buka buku miliknya.

"OMIGODSUUN~ jidatmu kenapa Yoochun-ah? habis di tabrak truk? Eu kyang kyang kyang~" Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendapati benjolan kecil di jidat Yoochun. Tawa Junsu semakin keras ketika ia melihat ekspresi kesakitan Yoochun yang seperti seorang gembel yang belum makan 3 hari. Ya ampun, Junsu jadi berfikir, ternyata tampang sempurna cassanova seperti Yoochun ada versi yang begitu juga. Tapi, Junsu harus mengakui walau bagaimanapun ekspresi Yoochun, pria itu masih terlihat tampan dan sexy apalagi di tambah suaranya yang serak-serak menghanyutkannya itu, pasti membuat yeoja atau bahkan namja manapun akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Dan kalau Junsu boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia mengagumi ketampanan pemuda Park itu—eh? apa Junsu terdengar seperti seorang Fanboy yang mengagumi idolanya?

Yoochun masih meringis sakit, lemparan Yunho tadi ternyata cukup kuat juga, dia lupa Yunho adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo di sekolahnya. Aish, kalau tahu reaksi Yunho akan seperti ini, tadi Yoochun tak usah berbicara banyak pada sahabatnya itu dan tentu saja ia tak akan menerima lemparan –penghapus maut di jidatnya, seperti sekarang.

"Junsu-yah, kau tega sekali menertawakanku seperti itu," keluh Yoochun menatap pria manis di depannya ini. Junsu menghentikan tawanya dan sedikit mengusap air mata –yang entah mengalir sendiri lalu tersenyum lebar pada Yoochun.

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali sih Yoochun-ah, eu kyang kyang~"

"Aish," Yoochun kembali mengeluh pelan, rasanya keberadaan Junsu hanya membuat keadaannya semakin buruk saja. Bukannya membela dan menghiburnya, Junsu malah menertawakannya.

"Yunho hyung, liburan musim panas nya kemana nih?" tanya Junsu tak mengindahkan keluhan Yoochun, ia berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Yunho mendongak dan menatap Junsu dengan mata kecilnya yang lucu.

"Tidak kemana-mana," jawab Yunho acuh. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, merasa heran. Ternyata ada juga orang yang tidak merayakan liburan musim panas yang biasanya sangat di nanti-nantikan seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan. Menurut Junsu ini aneh sekali. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho termasuk orang aneh? Atau memang pria itu sudah aneh dari lahir?

"Yang benar, hyung? Liburan dengan Jung Ahjusi dan Jung Ahjuma?" Junsu memastikan lagi.

"Mereka ke Gwangju semenjak 3 hari yang lalu dan akan menghabiskan musim panas di sana," jelas Yunho.

"Ah—kau tidak ikut? Lalu adikmu –Jung Jihye?"

"Dia liburan dengan teman-temannya, ke JeJu. Dan berhentilah bertanya Kim Junsu, aku tak ingin pergi kemana-mana." kata Yunho menatap Junsu sebal, ia merasa iritasi dengan pertanyaan Junsu yang seolah-olah tak berujung itu.

Junsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Omigodsun~ Junsu lupa kalau pria di depannya ini Mr. Ice a.k.a manusia tanpa ekspresi. Aish.

"Ya! Junsu-yah. Kau mau ikut liburan musim panas denganku tidak?" Yoochun yang sendari tadi diam, kini bertanya pada Junsu yang masih sibuk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Eh? memang kemana?" tanya Junsu, sedikit terkejut karena ajakan tiba-tiba dari Yoochun. Junsu jadi menerka, apa jangan-jangan Yoochun ingin pergi berduaan saja dengannya di musim panas ini? tsk~ percaya diri.

"Pantai Bora Bora. Di jamin di sana banyak hal yang menyenangkan; pasir putih, café, hotel berbintang, beberapa atraksi, dan aah—di sana ada kembaranmu juga Junsu-ya," ujar Yoochun kembali berbinar, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian naas beberapa menit yang lalu yang baru saja menimpanya.

Junsu mengangkat satu alisnya, merasa ucapan Yoochun sedikit ganjil di telinganya.

"Tapi kembaranku ada di rumah, Yoochun-ah," kata Junsu masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya yang malah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Yang aku maksud bukan Junho-ah tapi kembaranmu yang lainnya,"

"Eh? memangnya aku mempunyai berapa kembaran sih? Perasaan cuma satu, Kim Junho,"

Yoochun menatap Junsu, gemas. Kenapa ada manusia seperti Junsu, ya? Ya ampun~ Junsu terlihat sangat polos di umurnya yang sekarang. Yoochun sendiri kadar kepolosannya sangat kecil dibanding kadar kedewasaannya dan ke-playboy-annya. Jadi, bisa di katakan juga, antara Junsu dan Yoochun sudah seperti Langit dan Bumi. Sangat kontras. Tapi, bukankah perbedaan itu terlihat lebih indah dan berwarna, benar tidak?

"Ya! yang aku maksud kembaranmu yang satunya lagi a.k.a Lumba-lumba. Wahahaha~"

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ternyata pria itu senang sekali menggodanya seperti ini.

"Aku ga mau ikut denganmu. Kau menyebalkan," ujar Junsu sebal. Yoochun menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap pria manis yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

"Aigo—Junsu-ya, aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan marah. Kau jadi ikut, ya? biaya transportasinya biar aku yang urus." kata Yoochun sambil melancarkan jurus bling-bling eyes yang biasanya akan manjur pada semua calon korbannya. Junsu menghela nafas, dan menganggukan kepalanya tak mau melihat lebih lama jurus Yoochun, bisa-bisa ia akan pingsan di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Andwae! Apa kata dunia?

"EH~Yoochun hyung memangnya mau kemana? Kenapa tidak mengajakku sih," ujar seseorang di belakang Yoochun. Serentak mereka –kecuali Yunho menolehkan kepala kesumber suara dan di sana mereka melihat dua sosok tinggi yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau boleh ikut kok. Makin banyak yang ikut makin akan menyenangkan, bukan?" sahut Yoochun pada pemuda tinggi yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Yoochun hyung aku padamuuu~ memangnya kita akan pergi kemana? Hokaido? Shibuya? Kyoto? Atau mungkin Hollywood? Omona~ aku ingin sekali bertemu Megan Fox yang seksi itu," cerocos Kyuhyun nyaris tanpa jeda.

"Ke Bora Bora, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan menurutku jauh lebih seksi bokong montok Junsu dari pada Megan Fox bahkan Miss Universe sekalipun," ucap Yoochun mengerlingkan tatapan jahil pada Junsu.

"Yah! Kenapa bokong ku di bawa-bawa, hah?" kata Junsu sebal yang di balas tawa khas Yoochun.

"Baiklah aku ikut! Aku rasa Bora Bora tak buruk juga," ujar Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan perdebatan di antara kedua hyung nya itu.

"Ya! kalau Kyu ikut, aku pun HARUS ikut!" kata sosok di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Aish. Kau tidak mau jauh-jauh dengan Kyu-mu itu, huh? tentu kau boleh ikut bersama kami, Changmin-ah," ujar Yoochun yang ikut-ikutan memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa lucu dengan sikap kedua sahabat yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya ini. Changmin dan Kyuhyun selalu saja bertengkar, mereka memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting, saling mengejek dan memukul ringan, tapi begitu salah satu dari mereka tidak menampakan dirinya, pasti mereka akan saling merindukan satu sama lain. Aneh, bukan?

"Apaan tuh Ge-er. Aku ikut karena aku tahu kalau Kyu akan kesepian tanpa kehadiranku di sana, bukan karena aku yang tak ingin jauh-jauh dari maniak game itu," kata Changmin acuh. Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya, merasa sebal dengan ucapan Changmin yang mengatakan dirinya seorang maniak game, walaupun itu benar adanya.

"Yah! Yah! Kalian ini.. tsk. Baiklah berarti yang ikut liburan ke Bora Bora ada empat orang; Aku –Park Yoochun yang tampan, Kim Junsu duckybutt, Cho Kyukyuruyuk dan terakhir Shim ChangChang," jelas Yoochun tersenyum lebar yang di balas tepukan di kepalanya oleh Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Playboy cap kodok," –dari Junsu

"Park mesum Yoochun," –dari Kyuhyun.

"Jidat penerbangan pesawat terbang, " –dari Changmin.

"YAH!" bentak Yoochun tak terima, sudah kena lemparan penghapus maut dari Yunho, kini ia menerima 3 tepukan maut di kepalanya oleh ketiga sahabatnya ini plus makian yang membuat telinganya panas. Aish. Kesialan apalagi yang akan menimpa Cassanova yang tampan ini, huh?

"Eh? tunggu-tunggu, Yunho hyung tidak ikut bersama kita?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat kehadiran Yunho yang sendari tadi sibuk dengan buku-buku yang –entah-itu-apa.

"Tahu tuh~ padahal aku ingin Yunho hyung ikut juga," sahut Yoochun sambil melirik hati-hati pada Yunho, bagaimanapun ia harus waspada dengan reaksi Yunho yang bisa saja akan membahayakan dirinya. Ingat! Yunho adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo.

"Yaah~ kenapa? Yunho hyung, kau ikut saja, ne?" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Yunho menaruh bukunya dan menatap malas keempat sahabatnya ini. Aish, bisakah Yunho merasakan ketenangan walau hanya sebentar saja?

"Tidak," ujar Yunho –masih acuh tak acuh.

YooSu-MinKyu mencibir, mereka sudah menebak bagaimana reaksi Yunho yang pasti tak akan jauh-jauh dari penolakan. Sigh.

Tapi mereka tak akan menyerah begitu saja, bagaimanapun mereka harus membawa Yunho berlibur bersama, karena mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama. Dan kalau di pikir-pikir, liburan pasti akan terasa hambar tanpa kehadiran Yunho, tanpa Yunho berarti tanpa ada objek yang bisa mereka goda setiap saat. Mereka selalu merasa senang jika menggoda pria itu, terutama ketika mereka menyaksikan ekspresi Mr. Ice yang jarang sekali mereka lihat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut –aku tidak mau lagi menjadi sahabatmu!" ancam Junsu.

"Aku juga –persahabatan kita GAME OVER dan tak ada istilah TRY AGAIN!" ancaman dari Kyuhyun.

"Begitu pula denganku –Good bye Jung Yunho," kali ini dari Changmin.

"Aku pikir kita adalah saudara yang berbagi suka, berbagi kesedihan, berbagi kebahagiaan, berbagi liburan(?), tapi—ugh aku sangat kecewa padamu, hyung. Sayonara~~" dan ini dari Yoochun.

"Ayo kita pergi dongsaeng-dongsaengku; Junnie~ Kyunnie~ dan Minnie, tinggalkan manusia tak berperasaan itu," Yoochun merangkul ketiga sahabatnya sambil memasang wajah paling memelas yang ia bisa, begitu pula dengan ketiga pria lainnya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, ia merasa sudah terpojok sekarang. Mau tak mau ia harus mengambil tindakan yang benar, dan tentu saja ia tak akan rela jika harus kehilangan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri ini hanya karena ia menolak pergi berlibur bersama mereka.

"Aish! Baiklah-baiklah. Aku ikut," kata Yunho, pasrah. Dia merasa tak mempunyai pilihan lain.

YooSu-MinKyu serentak berhenti berjalan, senyum kemenangan terulas begitu saja di bibir mereka. Haha. Akhirnya Jung Yunho mengakui kekalahannya.

"Yunho hyuuung~~ aku kepadamuuu~~" kata mereka serentak. Yunho memutar bola matanya.

**~ooyjoo~**

Pagi hari di hari pertama musim panas. Yunho sudah berada di mansion mewah keluarga Park. Memang benar dari kelima sabahat itu –Yoochun lah yang paling kaya, orang tua Yoochun pemilik perusahan tekstil terbesar di Korea Selatan, maka tak heran kalau Yoochun terlihat begitu modis dan sangat good looking, dan paling pantas menyandang predikat 'PlayBoy' oleh seluruh murid DongBang High School.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun, saat ini mereka berada di ruang tengah. Yunho merasa heran karena hanya ia sendiri yang berada di mansion Yoochun. Tak ada Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin, kemana mereka bertiga itu? setahu Yunho kemarin mereka sudah sepakat akan ke mansion Yoochun tepat pukul 8 pagi, lalu sekarang sudah jam 10 pagi tapi ketiga sahabatnya itu belum juga menampakan batang hidung mereka dan Yunho sudah menungu selama 2 jam penuh bersama Yoochun yang kini malah tertidur di sofa panjang. Aish, tak tahu kah mereka kalau menunggu itu hal yang paling Yunho benci?

"Yah Yoochun, bangun! Kemana mereka bertiga? Kita jadi ke Bora Bora tidak sih?" kata Yunho kesal.

Yoochun menggeliatkan badannya dan sedikit menguap, "tentu jadi dong, hyung. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ne? mungkin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini,"

Yunho mendengus kesal. Tunggu sebentar lagi, katanya? Demi Tuhan, Yunho sudah menunggu selama 2 jam lebih beberapa menit, harus berapa jam lagi ia menunggu, huh? 2 jam? 3 jam? Atau…

"ANYYEONG! MIANHE AKU TERLAMBAAT!" teriakan seseorang di ambang pintu membuat Yunho dan Yoochun melihat ke sumber suara dan disana mereka melihat Junsu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan beberapa koper besar ditangannya.

"Yah! Yunho hyung, Yoochun-ah. cepat bantu aku! Aku kesulitan mengangkat koper-koper ini!" ujar Junsu sambil menunjuk koper-koper besarnya.

Dengan malas-malasan Yoochun menghampiri Junsu dan mengambil salah satu koper Junsu.

"Woaah~ berat sekali. Isi nya apa saja sih, Junsu-yah?" tanya Yoochun takjub.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Junsu nyengir lebar yang membuat mata sipitnya terlihat semakin kecil seperti bulan sabit. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Yah! Yunho hyung kenapa diam saja? cepat bantu aku membawa koperku dengan Yoochun-ah," protes Junsu sebal karena melihat Yunho yang sendari tadi hanya diam dan tak membantunya membawa koper-kopernya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "tidak. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama 2 jam lebih 10 menit," ucap Yunho acuh.

Junsu manyun, "aku lupa memasang weker, jadi kesiangan,"

"Eh? Changmin dan Kyuhyun belum datang?" tanya Junsu yang menyadari ketidakberadaan dua sosok termuda itu.

"Ne. mereka belum datang mung—"

"ANNYEOONG~~ mianhe terlambat beberapa menit," teriak seseorang dari arah belakang, beberapa detik saja sosok Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasuki ruang tengah itu.

"Oh—benar sekali kalian HANYA terlambat beberapa menit, lebih tepatnya 140 MENIT," ujar Yunho sarkastik.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandang lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya secara bersamaan.

"Hehe~ mianhe Yunho hyung, tadi malam aku dan Changmin tidur larut sekali, kami battle game sampai lupa waktu, abisnya lagi seru-seru nya sih, terus—"

"Yoochun-ah, kita berangkat sekarang saja, ne?" sela Yunho tak memperdulikan penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencibir dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ah—nde… kita berangkat sekarang," jawab Yoochun kaku, ia merasa masih setengah sadar karena baru bangun tidur.

**~ooyjoo~**

"WOOAAA~ BORA BORA!" teriak Junsu histeris ketika mereka baru saja sampai di Bora Bora. Junsu merasa takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya; lautan biru dengan pasir putih yang terdampar luas, pohon kelapa yang berjejer rapi dan beberapa café kecil di pinggiran pantai. Ya ampun, Junsu jadi ingin segera membuat istana pasir, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"OMIGODSUN! Yoochun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, Changmin-ah, Yunho hyung. Lihat disana! Di sana ada lumba-lumba. Omo—kawaiiii~~" girang Junsu ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sedang melatih beberapa ekor lumba-lumba di pinggiran pantai. Mungkin itu untuk pertunjukan sirkus atau semacamnya.

"Senang, ya? berjumpa dengan kembarannya, kekeke," goda Yoochun sambil mencolek pipi tembam Junsu. Junsu memelototkan matanya merasa sebal karena lagi-lagi Yoochun menggodanya seperti itu.

"Aigo—kalian berdua bisakah berhenti bermesraan seperti itu? aku lapar sekali ingin cepat-cepat makan makanan yang enak," gerutu Changmin yang membuat keempat pria lainnya memutar bola matanya secara serempak.

.

"Jadi, ini villa mu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Yunho ketika mereka baru saja sampai di villa Yoochun yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dengan pantai.

Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya, "Ne. Maaf kalau villa nya kecil. Villa ini jarang aku tempati kalau bukan hanya untuk berlibur ke Bora Bora bersama keluarga ku,"

"Villa mewah seperti ini, kau bilang kecil? kau pasti bercanda Yoochun-ah," ujar Junsu yang lagi-lagi merasa takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah Villa yang cukup besar bernuansa Eropa klasik dengan interior yang begitu mewah.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali Junsu-yah~" kata Yoochun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang di balas pelototan mata Junsu.

"Baiklah di villa ini hanya ada 3 kamar, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus membagi tempat tidur. Aku ingin sekamar dengan Junsu-yah. Nah, Changmin, Kyuhyuh dan Yunho hyung, terserah kalian ingin berbagi kamar dengan siapa, yang pasti di antara kalian ada satu orang yang menempati satu kamar," tambah Yoochun lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku sekamar dengan Kyuhyun," ujar Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Oh tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau berbagi kamar denganmu, Changmin sshi." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Eh? memang kenapa?" protes Changmin.

"Kau kalau tidur suka mengigau dan selalu menyimpan makananmu di kasur. Itu jorok sekali. Aku ingin sekamar dengan Yunho hyung saja," ujar Kyuhyun acuh. Changmin memutar bola matanya.

**~ooyjoo~**

Tak terasa sudah 2 hari ini, kelima sahabat itu menghabiskan waktu di Bora Bora. Bersenang-senang bersama dan saling bersenda gurau.

"Kalian tahu tidak. Pantai Bora Bora mempunyai cerita mistiknya loh," ujar Junsu mulai bercerita ketika mereka berlima sedang berkumpul di ruang TV villa Yoochun di siang hari yang cerah itu.

"Eh? benarkah?" tanya Yoochun, penasaran. Ia baru tahu kalau Bora Bora mempunyai cerita mistik seperti yang Junsu ucapkan tadi. Junsu mengangguk antusias.

"Datanglah di sore hari ketika matahari terbenam di selatan Bora Bora. Tutup matamu beberapa saat, ketika kau membuka mata dan melihat wajah seseorang yang dekat dengan mu. Maka dia adalah jodohmu," kata Junsu panjang lebar.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama televisi, Junsu-yah," ejek Yunho pada Junsu.

Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya. "tapi itu benar, hyung. Beberapa orang sudah pernah mengalaminya sendiri,"

"Tapi aku tak perlu mengalaminya. Jodohku kan kau, Junsu-yah." kali ini Yoochun yang berbicara. Seperti biasa matanya melirik seksi pada Junsu. Entah kenapa Junsu merasakan hangat di sekitar pipinya. Aish. Gawat.

"Hey~ kalian bicara apa sih? Kita main kartu saja, ne? yang kalah mentraktir 3 lusin pizza pada yang menang. Setuju?" ujar Changmin sambil memamerkan tumpukan kartu di tangannya. Keempat pria lainnya hanya menghela nafas; lagi-lagi Shim Changmin membicarakan hal yang tak jauh-jauh dari makanan, makanan dan makanan.

**~ooyjoo~**

Jung Yunho berjalan menapaki pasir putih di sepanjang selatan Bora Bora. Hari sudah sore, sinar orange dengan sedikit warna merah matahari masih bersinar di ufuk timur. Keadaan pantai sore hari itu terlihat sepi, mungkin di karenakan sekarang Yunho menapaki pantai Bora Bora di bagian selatan. Di bagian selatan Bora Bora hanya terdapat batu terjal dan tebing-tebing kecil di sepanjang pinggiran pantai dengan hutan sebagai pelengkapnya, sangat berbeda sekali dengan keadaan bagian utara Bora Bora yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk wisatawan, café, hotel dan berbagai kebisingan yang lainnya.

Yunho mendudukan dirinya di pasir putih, mata kecilnya menerawang jauh luasnya air laut. Warna airnya sedikit tak jelas karena pantulan sinar keemasan matahari, sementara kesunyian dan deburan ombak menjadi backsound di sore hari itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah dan Yunho sangat menyukainya; keheningan yang sunyi, tanpa ada gangguan siapapun, tidak dari Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin ataupun Kyuhyun. Sekarang hanya ada Jung Yunho, pasir putih, hembusan angin laut, dan suara deru ombak yang saling bersahutan.

Yunho menutup matanya, ia ingin menikmati sensasi alam dengan mata yang tertutup. Ingin lebih merasakan hormonisasi alam yang saling bersendagurau; seolah-olah angin menyapa setiap jengkal kulitnya dengan lembut, seolah-olah lembutnya pasir yang menyentuhnya dengan sensasi yang aneh, seolah-olah sinar keemasan matahari yang menyapanya dari jauh. Entah sudah berapa lama Yunho menutup kedua matanya seperti itu.

Yunho sedikit menggerakkan badannya ketika ia merasakan beban yang sedikit berat di atas tubuhnya dan deru nafas hangat di sekitar wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua mata kecilnya; hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah rambut hitam seseorang yang begitu halus menyentuh keningnya.

Yunho menurunkan lagi arah pandangannya dan kali ini ia dapat melihat; kening seseorang yang nyaris menyentuh matanya.

Lebih turun lagi ia melihat; sepasang alis dengan sepasang mata besar yang bening sedang menatap intens dirinya.

Lebih turun lagi Yunho dapat melihat; hidung mancung seseorang yang menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

Dan lebih turun lagi Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas; sepasang bibir mungil dengan warna merah merekah yang sedikit terbuka itu. Bibir itu terlihat begitu menggoda. Sangat kissable.

Yunho mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Otaknya memproses keadaan disekitarnya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

.

"HUWAAAAA—"

.

[TBC]

* * *

><p>Annyeong~! Akhirna saya bikin ff chaptered lagi. Hehe. Tangan udah gatel sih pengen ngetik ff baru. Di chapter 1 belum ada YunJae moment nyaaa~ nanti di next chap baru ada. Di sini full YooSu+MinKyu. Entah kenapa saya jadi suka MinKyu couple. Biasana saya pairingkan Changmin sama Food xDD tp kali ini sama Kyu. Mianhe Sungmin sshi (lho?) ^^;<p>

Oia, saya mau ngucapin; HBD for YunJae's no. 1 fanboy a.k.a big boss YunJae shipper Micky Yoochun xD wish u all the best. Come back soon with TVXQ as 5 ^^b

Last~ makasih yang udah baca, moga suka, ya? hehe. Next chapnya mungkin lama di update. Nanti 10 juni anniversary nya YunJae dan hari saya(?) Yang jelas... **HAPPY JUNI** semua nya *excited mode on*

JYA NE ^^v

.

**-Juni-**


End file.
